


Smirks & Eye Sex

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein there's smirks & eye sex, what did you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirks & Eye Sex

-

Not for the first time, and certainly not the last, Merlin cursed that damned Dragon for pulling him into this mess.

Two sides of the same bloody coin indeed.

And yet, Merlin couldn't help but agree. It killed him and elated him to admit that the unyielding connection he felt with Arthur was of something more than himself, that it was _them_ and more, it was fate, and destiny and all that other babble the damned beast-without-the-ability-to-speak-in-non-riddles loved spouting (never mind that it was wondrous enough that the thing could _speak_).

He wondered how it was that he could want to die, but at the same time have enough rage coursing through him to bring down the castle if wished, and if _one_ more tramp draped herself across the prince by all the gods he was going to do it.

An odd look from Gaius forced him out of his rage driven daze and back to reality. In which, oh yes, another one asked to dance with the prince, sure that they could do better than the previous to charm the handsome heir to the throne and secure their place at his side.

With that thought Merlin smirked inwardly, a habit he really needed to quit before Gaius started asking more questions. But it was unavoidable, especially when Arthur deftly turned while dancing so that his eyes were always in range of Merlin's and they had what the noble prince called "fucking hot eye sex" across the room.

Oh try as they might, none of those...females, could have any sway over _his_ prince. Especially not since Merlin made it a point to draw out cries of submission time and time again, night after night—in the stables, in his rooms, out in the fields, after dueling practice, or really any surface—just because.

So it was with a wicked smile and a returned gaze that he narrowed his eyes at Arthur and glanced to the left before proceeding in that direction. It was time to remind the crown prince of Camelot just who could singularly undo him and put him back together again.


End file.
